


Interlude

by Lori0



Series: Lori0's Rhife week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith is really only mentioned in this, Andrea wants to dress his boy up, Crossdressing Cloud Strife, Fashion | Honeybee, First Kiss, M/M, Rhife Week, walking in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori0/pseuds/Lori0
Summary: A stolen moment.Takes place right after The Dance and before Cloud steps out of the Honeybee Inn to meet up with Aerith.Day three of Rhife week. Prompt was Fashion | Honeybee.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Lori0's Rhife week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done but this is my take on it.
> 
> Again, this is not beta-ed and English isn’t my first language. Let me know if you see anything weird :)

They bow to the crowd and the lights dim, not so blinding now.

Cloud's not sure how he made it through without making a fool of himself. He's not sure he didn't make a fool of himself. Aerith's encouragement during the dance makes him think he might not have done too bad.

The dress makes him feel self conscious too. He’s not used to the way the fabric flows freely around his legs but tightens around his waist. Not used to the heel on the shoes. He almost tripped on the first few steps. Probably would have if Andrea hadn’t caught his hand, used the momentum to lead him into a few more dance steps. Cloud glances towards Aerith and her expression of awe helps sooth his fear a bit. So do Andrea’s words, as they again run through his mind. _Don’t ever be afraid_. If only it was as simple as deciding so.

But Andrea's comment as he dipped him is still running down his spine in a shiver that is part pleasure, part embarrassment.

Andrea is still clasping his hand in his. It feels warm and a part of him doesn't want to let go. Andrea turns to him and whispers something in his ear. With the noise of the crowd and the blood still rushing in his ear, it takes him a moment to understand the words.

"Come up to my office. I'll give you the letter of endorsement for the audition."

As Andrea finally lets go and takes a step back, he feels a little cold, a little disappointed. He shakes it off, reminding himself that Tifa needs his help. That that is the reason he's doing this. The only reason.

He turns to Aerith to let her know where he’s going but her attention is on a couple of Honeybees sitting with her and Andrea is already walking away. Cloud figures he won’t be gone long enough for her to worry and hurries after Andrea.

At the base of the stairs, Andrea offers his arm. Cloud thinks about refusing but he still isn’t used to the shoes and doesn’t trust his balance on the narrow steps. So he swallows back his refusal and takes the offered arm.

Andrea leads him to a room that seems to serve as an office and a dressing room both. There is a desk covered in papers and a chair tucked under the room’s only window. On both sides of it, along the wall, are bookshelves lined with books and a few decorative bits and bobs. Facing the door is what appears to be a dresser, taking up the entire wall. And to the right is a comfortable looking couch, at a slight angle from the door and a vanity, taking up the space left between the couch and the dresser. The room should feel small, cramped but it mostly feels warm and lived in.

“Take a seat, darling. I’ll get your letter.” Andrea lets go of his arm as he points to the couch and starts towards the desk. Cloud wobbles the few steps to the seat. “Hummm… perhaps a bit of a walking lesson is in order. We wouldn’t want you to twist an ankle on your way to the Don.” He adds with a smile.

Cloud frowns but nods.The embarrassment of needing a ‘lesson’ is less than the potential embarrassment of tripping in the street.

“Alright!” Andrea claps his hands once. “Stand up straight but don’t lock your knees. Lift up that skirt a bit so I can see your feet and take a few steps for me.” Cloud does, feeling self-conscious. “Ah. Try not to lead with your heel, honey, but with your toes. Give me a few more steps.” Andrea continues to direct him for a bit, until he seems satisfied. “Much better. Don’t you feel steadier, honey?” Cloud has to admit it is much easier to walk than it had been when he stepped off the stage.

“You’re a natural, darling.” Andrea smiles at him and Cloud suddenly realises that they are standing inches apart. He can’t help staring a bit as Andrea lifts up a hand to caress his cheek.

“I really want to kiss you right now, honey.” And all Cloud can do at that is take step closer and tilt his head a bit. Then Andrea’s lips are on his, warm and soft, a direct contrast to the slightly scratchy beard. The hand that was on his cheek slides to the back of his neck, cradling it. He can feel the other one sliding between his shoulder blades and holding him close. His own arms wind themselves around Andrea’s waist as he lets himself fall into the kiss.

They kiss for what seems to be forever and no time at all, short sweet pecks and longer, deeper kisses that leave him breathless. When Andrea finally pulls back, gentle smile on his lips and fire in his eyes, Cloud feels unsteady (and he can’t blame the shoes this time). Then, Andrea’s smile turns into a slight pout and he sighs.

“I’ll have to touch up your makeup, darling. Can’t let you walk out looking all mussed up.” He points to the vanity. “Have a seat.” As Andrea busies himself reapplying gloss and a bit of blush, Cloud let’s himself drift quietly, content to let the man fuss over him.

Once done, Andrea looks him over, tilting his head to the side slightly. He makes a humming noise then turns back to the vanity to retrieve something.

“Hold still, honey.” Cloud can feel him take out the silver stud out of his ears and put on something else. It feels heavier, brushing delicately against his neck as they settle. Then Andrea slides to his back, hands on his shoulders and all Cloud can do is stare at his reflexion in the mirror. “Beautiful.” Andrea whispers into his ear. “Truly beautiful.” Then he steps back, grabs something from the desk and hands it to Cloud. “Your letter of endorsement, my dear. You’ve more than earned it. But do be careful, the Don isn’t a man to be trifled with.”

The words are like cold water down his spine. For a moment, he let himself forget why he was doing this. Let himself get swept up in Andrea’s charm. He nods, taking the letter.

“I will.” He says as he heads for the door. As he reaches it, he adds over his shoulder. “Thank you.” Then steps out of the room, down the stairs and out onto the street where Aerith waits for him.

As she teases him gently and they head to the Don’s mansion, he lets himself enjoy the feel of the skirt flowing around his legs, the corset cinching his waist and the earrings brushing against his neck. Maybe, after they save Tifa, he can come back, enjoy some downtime and explore more of those feelings Andrea has woken in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, we all know that our poor Cloud won’t get much downtime after that ;_;
> 
> This doesn’t fit the prompt as closely as I would’ve liked but I’m still happy with the story in itself. I did hesitate with switching the day two and day three stories but… (shrug) So there you go, have some more Rhife ;)


End file.
